<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Far Away by justamarshmallow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653611">So Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamarshmallow/pseuds/justamarshmallow'>justamarshmallow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're Welcome [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamarshmallow/pseuds/justamarshmallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 'You're Welcome'. The Angel Investigations team and the Scoobie Gang mourn Cordelia Chase.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel &amp; Cordelia Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're Welcome [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>So Far Away</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Never feared for anything</em><br/>
<em>Never shamed but never free</em><br/>
<em>A light that healed a broken heart with all that it could</em><br/>
<em>Lived a life so endlessly</em><br/>
<em>Saw beyond what others see</em><br/>
<em>I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>There had been so many people at the funeral, some that she'd gone to high school with, her followers the 'Cordettes', people in the entertainment industry she'd met when she'd first moved to LA, but what amazed Angel the most, is how many people that had only met Cordelia once, typically when she was aiding in saving their lives showed up.<br/>
Giles and Buffy, and the rest of the Scoobies had flown in from their various new locations, none of them had seen Angel yet.<br/>
In fact, no one saw him at all, he stood in the back of the church watching and listening as people spoke of her. The Cordelia they knew. The homecoming queen, the cheerleading caption, the girl voted best dressed in the yearbook for four years in a row.<br/>
None of them knew who she was now. Not even her parents, who spoke of their beloved daughter as an independent, stubborn, beautiful girl whose biggest passion was to be a star, to be famous. And while yes, the Cordelia he knew, his Cordy was most of those things... her passion was not to be famous, not to be a poster on the walls of millions, it was to help the helpless, bring happiness upon the ones she loved, light up a strangers day with one of her contagious smiles, but it seemed that no one in her old life saw that girl.<br/>
Angel was the first to leave the funeral, sneaking out the back as the final prayers were being said. He didn't go back to Wolfram &amp; Hart, instead, he went to the Hyperion Hotel. The hotel still looked exactly how they'd left it. He made his way around the front desk, remembering when they'd first began their business there, the business cards on the counter, Cordy always in the back working on something or just goofing off. He could see her there, just as he had seen her only two years ago, answering the phones, filing papers, all while cradling baby Conner in her arms lovingly. The mental image alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes. After she'd fallen into her coma he had begged and pleaded with the Powers That Be to bring her back, to wake her up. He'd been taunted and beaten in return. When she died he tried the Powers again, he got the same beating, angering them because he couldn't accept that she served a higher purpose now. Angel didn't give a damn about her new purpose, he needed her, he loved her, and he'd never stop either of those things. <br/>
The memories were swirling around in his head, making him dizzy as he finally sat down at the dusty old desk. He'd made Wolfram &amp; Hart keep up the hotel in his name, he wasn't ready to give it up. Mostly because he wasn't ready to give her up. <br/>
"Damnit Cordy!" he finally screamed, breaking down as his hand slammed on the desk, the drawer flying out onto the ground. Just like that, all the contents inside scattered around him. The first one that caught his eye was the only remaining photo of Conner that hadn't been taken when he'd made his deal to save his son's soul. It was a picture he never knew existed of him, Conner and Cordelia all snuggled up in bed, Cordy's hazel eyes staring down at the baby as she held his bottle for him. As he heard cars pull up he tucked that photo into his jacket. <br/>
"We thought we might find you here Angel Cake," Lorne's voice echoed through the emptiness of the hotel. It was all of them, Angel Investigations and the Scoobie Gang. Her past and her future all in one room. <br/>
"I just couldn't keep listening to people talk about her like she was nothing more than..." he stopped, "she was more than that, she was everything..." he whispered, the room stayed silent for a moment until Fred finally spoke, picking up a photo from the floor.<br/>
"I remember this night..." she grinned, looking at the photo that Lorne had taken of the five of them the night they went to the ballet. The night Angel had tried to tell her he was in love with her for the first time. <br/>
"Those dancers were tight..." Gunn sniffled, causing Angel to chuckle for the first time since he had gotten the call. <br/>
Seeing the Scoobies looking a little out of place, he picked up the high school yearbook he saw on her desk, handing it to Buffy but avoiding eye contact with her. Of course, he would always love the slayer, but their love was nothing compared to how he felt about Cordelia. <br/>
As the group flipped through the yearbook, finding a photo of them all in their caps and gowns on graduation day, including proud father figure Giles, the Angel Investigations team looked through the photos scattered on the floor. Some crying, some laughing, but all were heartbroken at the loss of their friend. <br/>
"You said that people spoke as if they didn't know her..." Oz finally broke the silence, "what was she like?" he questioned, seeing the faces of her old friends just as interested in hearing that answer. <br/>
"The girl was stubborn as hell..." Gunn smiled, "she once followed me around an entire night just to protect me from a vision she saw of me in danger." He admitted fondly. <br/>
"She was selfless, the way she took on the visions..." Wesley spoke up, "and kept them even when they almost killed her." <br/>
"She was so strong and beautiful, she risked her life to save mine more than once..." Fred remembered.<br/>
"She was all of those things and more..." Angel told the group on the other side of the desk, "she was beautiful, silly, loving, selfless... a true champion, better than any of us." He explained, "she always knew exactly what to say to get me to remember the mission, to make me feel like what we were doing truly mattered..." He wouldn't say the next thing that came to his mind. That she was a liar. She had promised to be there until he didn't need her anymore but she was gone, and he hated himself for being angry with her because of that. <br/>
"What do you say we break into that old liquor cabinet that hasn't been opened in years and celebrate our Cordy like she deserves," Lorne suggested, watching the nods as he made his way to Wesley's old office. They poured drinks, toasted their friend, but somewhere in the night Angel found himself outside looking up at the stars with a glass of whiskey in his hand. <br/>
"Someday Champ, someday," Cordelia whispered from her new place on the higher plane, she didn't expect him to hear her but he did, the whisper of her voice followed by a rush, it was as if her hand was moving against his face. <br/>
"Is that a promise?" he whispered to the sky.<br/>
"I promise." Cordelia's voice was whispering in his ear once again. <br/>
"I'm holding you to that..." Angel said again, looking up once again before rejoining his friends inside. <br/>
He'd wait forever for someday. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this fic, please comment! I may be writing a follow up of "Someday" if people are interested in reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>